


disinclined.

by waquenza



Series: skz + uni + love = messes w kisses [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blonde Hyunjin, Cocky Jisung, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Wholesome, cursing, cute asf kinda, fine arts major hyunjin, hyunjin caught slipping, hyunsung best duo, literature major jisung, not mentioned but though id share, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waquenza/pseuds/waquenza
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung were frenemies. Sharing the same friend group while hating each other left them in awkward situations most times.Thats all in the past now, no matter how much Hyunjin and Jisung fight.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: skz + uni + love = messes w kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956916
Kudos: 70





	disinclined.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is that stan twitter prompt. your welcome.

  
Jisung could not _believe_ Hyunjin and his stupid pretty face. He hasn’t seen his friend and his long ass hair in almost 2 weeks. The pair share 3 classes together across 4 different days and he was nowhere to be seen. Not to mention they share the same friend group.

And Jisungs _knows_ he’s the only one being ghosted, as Hyunjin hung out with Seungmin and Felix the other night, as seen on Felix’s instagram story. Jisung had hoped that he hadn’t done anything to push hyunjin away (again that is). He desperately hoped that they didn't return as enemies like during their freshman year and that awkward half of sophomore year. Just the thought of not being able to talk to his tall, socially anxious friend was enough for him. He didn’t think he could handle that.

_( During that awkward half of sophomore year._

“How many times do I have to tell you that I am not following you.” Hyunjin said with a very apparent eyeroll. He continued walking anyway, his pace not deterred by the short virgo walking (while yelling) in front of him. 

“Then why have you been walking behind me this entire day! Once or twice would've been fine, but this is the fourth time today!” Jisung exclaimed, not caring that other students that were walking by were giving him glares for his outbursts. Hyunjin sighed, knowing that he wasn’t gonna stop talking until he never saw Hyunjin again. 

“Even if I walked in front of you, you would’ve found a way to complain either way. Probably say I'm blocking the view of the clouds or something.” Hyunjin claimed while walking faster, effectively bringing him beside Jisung. “Is this better?” He said with an amused smile on his face. Jisung only huffed before turning the corridor, Hyunjin turned the other way. 

“Guess this is where our journey ends,” Hyunjin said while walking backwards, away from Jisung. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Hyunjin grew a smile. “See you around Han.” He then took another turn, successfully leaving Jisungs’ sight.)  
  


It was only by Hyunjin’s misfortune that he and Jisung crossed paths only a few days later.

Hyunjin entered the convenience store, hearing the familiar ding of the bell on top of the transparent door. The bright lights made him squint his eyes for a bit, still walking ahead towards the ramyeon section. His hunger out ranked everything in that moment, even his unprepared eyes. He looked at the flavors, barely contemplating which one he wanted before he picked up four packs, all the same flavor. He then moved to the end of the aisle, looking at the various packed meats, his eyes searching for the one he always ate.

“It’s over here.” A hand appeared and pointed to the lower right, the sausages that Hyunjin had grown obsessed with sitting there in the display. Hyunjin muttered a thanks before bending down and picking up a few packs. “So when are you planning to stop ghosting me?” The same voice asked, Hyunjin finally registered the voice and who it belonged to. One Han Jisung. 

He cursed himself for his faulty luck, but honestly he was surprised he lasted this long avoiding him in the first place. He turned to his friend, seeing his eyebrow raised while waiting for an explanation, his arms were full of his own junk, Hyunjin seeing some of his favorites that he remembers vibrantly. “I was actually planning on lasting a few more days.” He said while he tried to fake indifference. He was totally caught off guard, for multiple justifiable reasons.

One, this convenience store was not the one they and their friends frequently visited, it's actually across campus, the farthest away from the living suites. Meaning that Jisung was either tired of the usual one, or he came here because he knew Hyunjin was here. Two, it was producing night, meaning that 3Racha hid away in one of the campus studios all night, recording until the sun came up. Lastly, it was 2 A.M, total blackout hour, which was actually one of the main reasons Hyunjin chose now of all times to go buy fucking ramyeon.

In other words, this meet was not a coincidence. Hyunjin is caught in a set-up. Though if he caused this or if this was eventually going to happen was one of the lingering questions he had.

“Really? Do you at least mind telling me why?” Jisung asked with confidence, Hyunjin was growing more anxious by the second, as he tried to think of ways to get out of this situation. “Um, private reasons?” He stammered out nervously. His voice was barely audible, though the stillness of the small store allowed Jisung to hear him. “I somehow don’t believe that,” Jisung said as he took a step closer, his eyes then turned soft, vulnerable even. 

“Did I do something again? I’m sorry if I did anything that made you uncomfortable, but how is ghosting me-” Hyunjin cut him off, “You didn’t do anything, this is my fault.” He said with his eyes downturned, a sad tone to his voice. Even if it took a few seconds, he eventually looked up and tried to put on a smile. Though anyone could see that the smile was prematurely broken before it was plastered onto his face, trying to hide something that was so recognizable. So raw. 

Jisung then grew even more concerned, he wanted to wrap his arms around his friend for comfort, but couldn't due to the various items he held. “Let’s buy these first then talk, okay?” He wagered gently. Hyunjin nodded before turning and walking towards the cashier, Jisung following behind him diligently. 

They each paid for their items in silence, the cashier not sparing them a glance after. The two found themselves minutes later, walking side by side towards the little park a little ways from campus. They continued in silence, not bothering to break it as it seemed the other was lost in thought. Jisung did spare a glance to Hyunjin every now and then, the sight of his blonde friend with tears threatening to break from his water line unsettling him. 

They reached the park after a couple of turns, stoplights, and even more unbreakable silence. Hyunjin wordlessly took a seat at the bench that overlooked the plastic playset, Jisung following. Their bags of food took place on the ground by their feet, momentarily forgotten. It was silent for a while, their breaths and the silence around them being the only noise heard for miles. Jisung wanted to ask _so many questions_ , but he didnt know how to word them, or if he should be asking in the first place. 

“How did you find me?” He heard from beside him, the voice he had grown to love sounding so far away, even though he was _right there_. He wiped his hands on his jeans, suddenly finding them clammy, “The Snapchat map.” 

Hyunjin chuckled, knowing that he had sent a snap to one of his classmates right before he left for the store. He forgot to turn off his location after, he now realizes. “I’ll get it right next time.”

“Oh so you plan to ignore me for weeks straight without any explanation again?” Jisung asked incredulously, his tone accusatory. Hyunjins’ head snapped up after that, finding Jisung was already looking at him. Hyunjin only made eye contact for a few short seconds before he looked away again, fearful he might do something he will regret. “I’m sorry,” He started before a lone tear fell down his cheek. 

He took a deep breath before continuing, not bothering to look at Jisung. “I, something came up, and I couldn’t. No more like I didn't have it in me to tell you.” His voice was thick, an easy tell that he was holding back his tears. Jisung took in the words cautiously, nodding along after. “Well, I’m not going to ask what it is. Cause it's obviously bothering you a lot more than you’re letting on-” 

‘You have no idea.’ Hyunjin thought absentmindedly. “..but I need you to know that I’m always here if you need me.”

All too fast their moment was broken. Hyunjin got up from his seat, quickly taking his bag of snacks with him. He starts walking towards the living quarters, leaving Jisung to catch up to him. Jisung manages grabs Hyunjins’ forearm, effectively stopping him from escaping this situation. He then pulled it again, with enough force to make sure the blonde turned around. The two friends then entered an impromptu staring contest.

The contest barely lasted a minute before Jisung smirked, bringing Hyunjins’ attention to his lips. The small movement did not go unnoticed by Jisung. “You wanna kiss me so bad, huh?” He uttered lowly, not moving his gaze from Hyunjins’ eyes. The blondes’ eyes snapped up to Jisungs’ eyes once again. “What if I do?” Hyunjin supplied.

With 4 words, the air around them changed immensely. It turned almost electric, as if any one thing could set it off. Jisung was all too aware of this. He first brushed the words aside, not giving them a second thought. Then he let the notion flutter in his mind, playing and toying with the idea with every push and pull of his thoughts.

‘Kissing Hyunjin?’ ‘Why the fuck would he want to kiss me?’ ‘No why am I thinking of kissing him?’ ‘Great now I can’t stop thinking about the damn word.’

Jisung could not believe he was entertaining this idea. He shouldn’t be thinking of kissing Hyunjin. Even if he was the one that brought it up. This isn’t the time to be- “Can I?” Jisung was brought out of his thoughts by Hyunjins’ voice. One of his hands was now cupping his nape, the other delicately under his chin, tilting his head up. Jisung barely could barely understand what was transpiring, even less, the words coming out of Hyunjins’ mouth. 

“Can I kiss you, Jisung.” He reiterated.

Jisung nodded mutely. 

The next few seconds before their lips brushed together was a hectic calmness that Jisung nor Hyunjin would probably never encounter again. Not for a few lifetimes.

The moment their lips touched however, eyes closed automatically, their hearts outracing the speed of light. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!


End file.
